Decode
by JessyBoo
Summary: He's clouding up her mind, and slowly closing in on her. What's a girl to do? SeiyaXUsagi song-like-fic. *Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

**Decode**

**Well, this was a random idea, but I hope the outcome is good. I thought this song fits perfectly with Sailor Moon, and the couple im matching it to. I changed the scene slightly in this, I think. Rofl haven't watched Sailor Moon in awhile, so yeah. The chapters are going to be short, but I really hope you as a reader, enjoy it.~ ****I do not own Sailor Moon, Decode, or the characters. **

**~Seiya's POV.~**

Surprise took over my veins as Odango suddenly fell to the ground, crying about how she missed her boyfriend. Jealously took over me, those words made my heart ache. I put my arms around her shoulders and she looked up.

" Am I not good enough... Am I not good enough...? " My words mixed with the rainfall, caused a dramatic effect. She just stared, her tears gone.

**~Usagi's POV.~**

I felt arms around me, glancing at that face, that's helped me through so much. He spoke words that I will never forget. I said nothing, and with that he got up, placed a rose gently in front of me, and walked off. I burst into silent tears, hoping he wouldn't look back.

**Im screaming, I love you so..**

**On my own.**

**But my thoughts you can't decode...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decode**

**This chapter is fan-made, I admit. Well, for the most part. ****I do not own Sailor Moon, Decode, or the characters. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Usagi's POV.~**

I leaned against the wall, the moonlight behind me. Seiya was all I could think about, since that day. Why was he so nice to me..? He was just my friend, _right?_ If it was any of the other senshi, they'd just say it's not like.. we wouldn't meet again. I mean, Mamo-Chan and I had a future, but sometimes I don't want to know my future. I sighed. What to do? Should I call Seiya and see how he is?

"Nah, not today. " I yawned, talking to myself and drifted into sleep, with one thought.. Seiya.

**~Seiya's POV.~**

" Even though I meant what I said.. to Odango.. I hope she doesn't hate me. I wished she'd be as crazy for me, as I am for her... but that's her boyfriend's place. If only. I'll make them clear, next time. I really can't stop thinking about her. Odango... " My voice made this empty apartment, somewhat alive. I was too lost in thought to notice Yaten and Taiki walk in, and jumped as Yaten plopped down on the couch next to me.

" You really should stop letting that girl get the best of you, and focus on our mission. " He sounded angry as he looked up.

"Mm.. " I got up and waved, " Goodnight, going to go sleep... "

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How can I decide what's right? **

**When you're clouding up my mind... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Decode**

**This chapter is ALSO fan-made, ****I do not own Sailor Moon, Decode, or the characters, still! *Editted version, cause I like this new plot better.***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Seiya's POV.~**

I stared at the celling, waiting for her _sweet_ voice to ring in my ears. I tapped my fingers on the phone as she answered her phone.

"Hell-o? Who's this? " Her voice was music to my ears.. Odango.~

" Seiya, Odango, I need to talk to you, can you meet me at the park.. like leave now? ; thanks. " I hung up, knowing if I did that, she would come. I put the phone down, and left my apartment, grinning.

**~Usagi's POV.~**

My eyes met my feet, as I stood at the park entrance, waiting. He was late, but that was to be expected, I suppose. I pouted, running my fingers through my hair, and tapping my feet impatiently. I turned around and bumped into him, and in shock I fell down. " SEIYA, BE CAREFULLLL. " I yelped as my knee hit ground, and he laughed. " Pfft, meanie. " I turned and crossed my arms, pouting even more.

" Odango, be careful, you're so ditzy. " He stuck his tounge out at me.

I looked up at him, still pouting and made a best-as-i-could-im-mad-face. " Why did you want me here, anyways? "

He nodded and took my hand, " Follow me, Odango! " And he walked off, tugging me with him. I looked around as he dragged me into a hidden, empty clearing, and turned around.

" Seiya, it's devoid here, Wh- " He stopped me with a kiss, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Odango, I meant what I said.. I love you. I just wanted you to know.. You're always on my mind. " His face was flushed, and he looked down.

I didn't know what to do, or say. Everything was becoming more.. **shocking. **As I thought, I felt his arms around me, and he kissed me again, deeper. My face flushed, as he layed me down, on top of me. "Ohh, Mamo-Chan... what do I do.. Help me.. " I was helpless, I couldn't win this fight, so I gave in, but that didn't last long. A shout broke my thoughts, and his hold on me.

" Kou Seiya, I think you warned to stay away from our princess, and you go and kiss her? " Haruka. Her words were cold.. Not knowing what to do and slightly angered, I got up, grabbing Seiya's arm and pushed passed Haruka, leaving her standing there.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Do you see, what we've done...? **

**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decode**

**This chapter is a big jump in the story from my other chapters, but it's kinda a important scene to me :), and of course, editted abit. ****I do not own Sailor Moon, Decode, or the characters, still!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Seiya's POV.~**

She was there, in the crowd, among many fans. I wasn't going to respond to her letter, so I asked the DJ to play one of our famous songs. She glanced at me, then down from time to time. Odango.. she's so weird. As the song played we connected, I shared with her my past through my song. I just hope she got it.

**-After the event, Usagi's POV.-**

I waited outside the Radio Station, shaking slightly from the cold, and waited for him. I plopped down on the steps, as he walked out.

" Odango! Did you enjoy my message? " He smiled at me, joined with Taiki and Yaten, giving me angry glances.

I smiled back and pulled my self up, swaying abit, and giggled. " I just waited to thank you.. for your message. It means alot, Seiya. "

Yaten suddenly spoke up, his glance cold, " If that's all, Princess, we'd like you to stay away. "

" Seiya isn't at fault, I came, so im sorry. " I looked down and things went quiet.

With that, a scream torn the stillness of the scene. I ran off, holding onto my chest, and transformed into Sailor Moon.

**~Seiya's POV.~**

I sighed as she suddenly ran away, and stared at the direction the scream came from. I went to follow her, but I was halted as Yaten grabbed my hand.

" Don't go after her, we have a mission, Seiya. " He exchanged glances with Taiki who nodded.

I broke free of his hand, and ran after her, waving over my shoulder. " Sorry guys, but I asked her to be her, im not gonna put her at risk. " With that I was gone out of their sight.

As I ran into the streets, I saw Sailor Moon about to be hit by a surprise attack, and I jumped in front of her, protecting her and offering myself.

I heard her gasp, as she held me and tears came crashing down onto my face, from her. " Seiya-Kun.. w-why? For me..?! "

I smirked, and closed my eyes, lowering my voice so only she could hear me, " Im sorry, Odango, I don't want you hurt. "

She stroked my cheek, and looked down on me. Such a good feeling, however that was broken when Taiki and Yaten came and she got up, helping me up and apologized.

" Just stay away, Sailor Moon. It's your FAULT he got hurt. " Yaten's voice was tense, and with that he grabbed me, Taiki supporting my other side. They slowly walked us away. I turned back and glanced at Sailor Moon, my eyes never leaving her.

" Odango.. Im sorry. I want to see you again... " I turned my head back to the opposite direction as I was taken away.

-----

**There is something... I see in you.**

**It might kill me, want it to be true. **

**---**

**A/N : Okay. I admit that wasn't as detailed as the actual anime scene, it was kinda rushed, but I hope it comes off good. This MIGHT be the second to last chapter. . Depends. If you like, please review! -Needs cheers to go on.- xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Decode**

**Well, this took alot of planning to do, I suppose. And it's longer than the others. But anyways, here's the final chapter of Decode. :) Slight plot edit, because it makes things easier. . Well okay, MAJOR. xD Enjoy~ **

---

I sat on my bed, as Seiya's words rang through my head. I wanted to see, him too. I sighed, and got off my bed, staring at my phone. I wondered if I should call him. I finally knew. That I _was_ in love with him.. It however was different. I wanted to talk things out. So I grabbed my phone by it's cord and then picked it up, dialing his number quickly.

" Hey, who's this? " His voice soothed my slight worry.

" Seiya-Kun~ It's Usagi. You want to see me, right? " I asked, and looked up.

" Yes, Dumpling, the park sound good now? "

" Hai, meet you there. " I hung up the phone, smiling and then left to get ready.

---

I stood waiting, once again, and smiled as he suddenly came in view, flashing me back one, aswell. " Seiya.. I have to tell you alot of things. " I plopped down onto the bench, as his body fell next to mine. " You are good enough Seiya.. really, but.. I have a future, that's set.. And I have Mamo-Chan.. but sometimes I wish I didn't know my future. I do love you. You've helped me acheive my goals, you have been there for me.. I wanna make things work, but what about your Princess? "

" Dumpling, if you don't want to know you're future, then it's your choice. Whoever you love, is also. If you think you love Mamoru because this future, then really is it what YOU want? Even if you don't love me, Dumpling, like that, I won't leave your side, as your friend. " He said so calmly, but there was also a tear in his eye.

" Seiya, I-I.. think I want to be with you, but would you be willing to give up your duties and stay with me? Would I be worth it? " My face was red as I asked, and he replied with a soft kiss on my lips. My face became more tinted, and I pressed my fingers together nervously.

" Yes, dumpling. If this is what you want then I will make it work, I promise. " His serious tone struck me. I felt like I was on fire.

" Seiya-Kun... "

**-end scene- **

It was late, as I walked the streets, and stopped, looking at the sight from a random bridge. I slumped down abit, lost in thought, minutes passed by as Seiya clouded my thoughts, and I felt arms wrap around me suddenly, and I turned around quickly, hitting the person in the face, and jumping back. " ..Mamo-Chan?! Im so sorry! What are you doing here? "

He smiled, as he grabbed my hand, offering me up. " Usa-Ko.. I couldn't be without you. " Those words didn't make me weak like they used to.

" Mamo-Chan.. Im really sorry but.. " I frowned and he grabbed my hand, as to explain more, so I did. " You never replied to my letters.. I was hurting.. I missed you, but there was someone there for me.. and im sorry but, I think I was only in love with you.. because of my future.. I am no longer Queen Selenity.. but Usagi.. and I don't want to know my future. Im sorry Mamoru. " I looked down, and turned, running away.

_**How did we get here...? **_

_**When I used to know you, so well. **_

I ran and ran, into I bumped into someone, at the corner, who smiled at me and caught me. Seiya-Kun.. He wrapped his arms around me, and I knew my true happiness would begin there. He loved me for Usagi.. not because of our destiny, and I loved him. I dropped into his chest, as we walked home together, hand in hand, our future just starting.

---

**A/N : Well, that's it folks. D: I enjoyed writting this, I just hope it didn't suck, this chapter. I know I didn't have her explain that she just.. told Mamoru that, or seen him.. I find it cuter that way. But I am sorry if it lacked detail. :x ^^ Please, read and review. I might just make a more.. romantic sequel, because I feel this lacked it, slightly. :3 Till then~! **


End file.
